Let me pull you, out of this rain
by deadskilletted
Summary: It's cold, and raining, and Nico goes to pull Leo out of Bunker 9. Valdangelo/Leico, Canon universe, fluff, drabble


**A/N: another old tumblr prompt fill, lightly edited. if you want to read my newer writing, i'm vagarius on ao3! (pjo stuff under loaf-of-toast)**

**disclaimer: i do not own pjo/hoo or any of its characters**

No matter how much the Demeter cabin tried to convince him that the rain had been good for the plants, Nico was not buying it.

Everyone knew that Dionysus was especially moody that day and decided that it would be a great day to allow the storm brewing outside to enter the borders of camp. Most of the campers had retreated to their cabins after dinner, but Nico had arrived in the midst of it. Deciding to inform someone of his presence before the campers freaked out in the morning, he went to find some of the straggling demigods (Dionysus was out of the question, and facing Chiron meant facing Mr. D, too).

Percy happened to be in the arena training (he couldn't get wet - that lucky bastard) and waved when he saw Nico, nearly mutilating the sword rack in the process.

"Where have you been?" Percy shouted over the rain, smiling slightly when he found no visible wounds on the boy.

"The Underworld. Visiting Hazel at Camp Jupiter," Nico replied with a shrug. He looked down. He was over his little crush, though he didn't think he would ever stop being a little uncomfortable around the teen.

"Oh, okay." Percy looked behind him at the woods, and to the left at the cabins. "Hey, Nico? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Percy." Nico was a little wary.

"Could you get Leo out of Bunker 9 for me?"

"What? Why?" Nico asked, confused and irritated from the t-shirt sticking to his back with rain. "You're the one who can't get wet."

"I know, but…" Percy looked a little concerned. "I've tried already. I was hoping I would see him come out from the arena."

"Oh. Well, in that case, uh, yeah, I'll do that."

"Thanks, dude." Percy capped his sword and made his rain-free way to the Poseidon cabin. Nico sighed and made his was into the woods, hand on the hilt of his own sword.

It didn't take long for Nico to run into something, and it just had to be a some_one_. This someone actually turned out to be a grease-covered Leo Valdez, who was surprisingly not soaked to the bone like Nico was.

"Percy sent me to get you, though it seems you found me." Nico wrapped his arms around himself.

Leo tilted his head slightly and leaned forward. "You're shivering," he said. "Why aren't you back at your cabin?"

Nico noted that Leo hadn't asked him where he had been for the past few months and was internally grateful. "I just told you why, Valdez. So let's get a move on." At that, Nico started shuffling toward where he had come from. For a second he supposed that he could shadow travel them, and was annoyed that he hadn't thought of it before, though he knew Leo hated it. Besides, it wasn't too bad of a walk unless you factored in the rain.

"Tell me, Valdez, how you aren't as affected by the rain as I am."

Leo jumped a little, not expecting Nico to talk to him (no matter how much he wanted him to). "Oh, uh, just heating up my skin. You know, fire powers, evaporation, and all that." Pausing, he quietly added, "Do you want me to hold you?"

Nico wondered if he heard right. Leo was a total flirt, but he had sounded so shy. Maybe it was nothing. That didn't stop Nico from being curious and questioning, rather rudely,

"_What_?"

Leo blushed. "I asked if you wanted me to hold you, because, no offense, you look like a kitten left out on the front porch in the rain."

Nico joined in the red-in-the-face trend Leo had started moments before. "Oh, um." Nico dropped his eyes. "Can you?" he mumbled.

"Now you have to tell me what _you_ said, Nico." Nico was surprised at how much he liked hearing his name on Leo's tongue.

"I pretty much said yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to you holding me."

Leo, for the most part, resembled a goldfish. "Oh." To Nico's surprise, Leo wrapped his arms around him almost immediately after. "Better?"

Warmer. Safer. Dryer. "Better," Nico murmured, practically already halfway in Leo's shirt. The Latino chuckled.

All too soon, the two were standing in front of the Hades cabin. When Nico, with hidden reluctance, pulled away, Leo, on impulse, kissed him on the cheek. Nico froze.

Leo, thinking he did something wrong, instantly apologized. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Nico, you probably didn't want me to do that, gods, I'm sorry, Nico. Sorry."

When Nico finally unthawed, he swiftly left a kiss on Leo's lips and entered his cabin, leaving Leo to stand in the rain on the Hades cabin doorstep.

(The rain didn't cause too much damage, Nico thinks.)


End file.
